1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand stamp mechanisms, particularly to hand stamp mechanisms in which the stamp can be articulated between an open position in which the stamp is operative and a closed position in which the stamp is enclosed within the mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand stamps have been fabricated in a multitude of shapes and styles for many years. A particularly useful type is the articulating stamp which can be easily stored when in a closed position since the stamp pad is rotated into a compact relationship with the housing. The compactness facilitates storage since a number of stamp mechanisms can be packaged together in a relatively small volume. Additionally, the enclosure of the stamp and stamp pad reduce accidental marking and preserves the quality of the ink within the stamp pad.
Articulating hand stamps are not new as demonstrated by German Patent No. 35,694 to Weylandt. A more recent hand stamp, of the articulating type, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,281 which issued July 23, 1985 to Verdenne. This type of articulating stamp has a split housing with the housing portions pivotally mounted to one another at one end. A stamp carrier bearing indicia is cammed with respect to one of the housing portions and pivotably mounted with respect to the other. The physical act of separating the housings via a pinching of one end of the stamp mechanism cams the stamp carrier to an open position. Such stamps have proved to be commercially popular.
A disadvantage of the articulating stamps is the frequent misuse by the user. In other words, due to the configuration of such stamps, there is a significant tendency by the user to strike the object to be stamped such that more pressure is exerted at one side of the pad than the other. This may cause the print of the indicia on the object to be darker toward one side.
Still another problem frequently encountered is the difficulty in initial opening the mechanism or, when made easier to open, the unintentional opening due to accidentally dropping or even the act of handling.
These and other disadvantages are successfully addressed by the stamp mechanism described below.